The Alternative Princess
by Coffanilla
Summary: Rumors of the existence of an alternative Princess sweep the Organization's Superiors. They set out Axel to get her and protect her being unsure of what they need her for. In fact even she is uncertain of her gift but her twin brother finds out before she does. He only hopes that he can find her. Changes made to my plot and especially to chapter 2 YuffieXOC mostly AxelXOc
1. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hi guys! Well, as you can see this is a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix's property) but I own all of my OC's. I hope you guys like it! Please review! I would love some opinions…well enjoy!**

_I was pushing through the people as I knew he was following me. I then started running and as I looked back to see if he was still following me but he wasn't. When I turned my head back to the front and I saw that he was in front of me. I dodged him and ran towards the hole in the wall that led to the old mansion. _

_I quickly ran through it and through the forest where I could tell he was following me._

"_Get away from me!" I yelled at him as I ran into the old mansion yard. He then appeared in front of me. As I turned around there were these strange things blocking my path. I think they were called nobodies. I didn't know much about them or the people in black hoods. Just rumors of an organization looking for something important that could help them. I had no where left to go. I then turned around and looked at the guy with the spikey red hair. _

"_What do you want from me?" I questioned. _

"_I don't know exactly I just got orders to go get a beautiful brunette with emerald eyes." He smiled. _

"_There are many other girls with emerald eyes who are brunettes. I could be the wrong one." I told him. _

"_Nah, you're the right one. Now will we have to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asked. I glared at him and ran straight into him with all my force. He backed up a bit and I ran into the mansion. Of course that was a bad idea. I was completely surrounded and I couldn't leave. I sighed and looked at him. _

"_You really can't just let me have a normal life?" I asked irritated. He shrugged. "Name?" I asked. _

"_The name's Axel A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" He told me. He took me by my wrist and lead me into the dark portal. _

"NO!" I screamed as I sat up and looked around the room I was in. It was what really happened to me. I was kidnapped.

"What are you screaming about now?" Axel asked bitterly as he entered my room. I huffed. I was angry that I couldn't live a normal life. "You." I told him. I laid back down as he entered my room. I glared at him.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" He asked a bit irritated.

"I want to go home!" I growled as I continued to stare at him and watch him get a bit uncomfortable.

"Well face it girly you aren't leaving anytime soon, got it memorized?" He stated. "Oh and take a picture it lasts longer." He told me. He was a major flirt and a pervert. I growled as I threw my pillow at him.

"I just want to go home!" I yelled. I was so frustrated. I've requested to go home many times before but it was refused. Why did I have to get kidnapped.

"It's Xemnas's orders for you to be here and I can't do anything about it." He said.

"Let me escape!" I yelled. It was so frustrating with him. I wanted to go home. A tear escaped my eye as I watched his face for a response.

"You can't. You will only be captured again and Xemnas will be on my ass if I let you escape." He said as he laid back. I sighed. I wasn't ever going to get out of here.


	2. The awkward dream

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed Ch 1. Here is chapter 2. Disclaimer: I don't won anything from kingdom hearts (If I did Axel would be shirtless all the time) and I own all of my OC's. Please review!**

In Castle Oblivion I stayed in a previous member's room and Axel watched me from dusk till dawn. He always watched me because he was in charge of me. It sucked. When Axel was on a mission, which was rare Demyx or Roxas would watch me. I stayed in my room most of the time and Demyx would bring dinner for Axel and I. He never trusted me to be by myself. I never left my room, the only time I got up was to go to the bathroom. I only had one pair of clothes and Roxas got me pjs but he couldn't get me anything else because he didn't want to risk getting in trouble. The only time Axel would leave was when I got into the shower. I didn't trust him in my room when I was showering.

Each of the thirteen members got their own rooms but they were given strict orders not to harm me. No one would watch me at night but the only three people who were allowed to watch me were Demyx, Roxas or Axel. I was bored all of the time so I mostly just slept. I didn't really want to venture the castle alone (I wouldn't be able to venture by myself anyway since I was never let out of Axel's sight) either. I was too scared to because of the other members like Larxene because she threatened to kill me but she was a big bitch.

I spent most of my time requesting to go home. I didn't like it here. Even if I did try to escape I don't think I would be able to find my way out. Just from looking outside my window I could see that this castle was huge.

I flopped back down on my bed and sighed. I stared at the ceiling blankly trying to wake up from the nightmare I had about being kidnapped. I let out a frustrating sigh.

"What now?" Axel asked as he shifted in the chair in my room as he was reading something. I sat up and looked at him. I ran a hand through my tousled mocha brown hair that was so curly messy that my friend, Ari back in Twilight Town called it sex hair. My emerald green eyes glared at him.

"I want to leave." I told him. I watched him closely for a response. Nothing. "I want. To leave." I repeated. Once again no response. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. He looked up at me irritated.

"I want to leave." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Not a chance." He said. I crossed my arms.

"Then more clothes." I requested.

"I can get you a coat." He said as he put the book on the end table near the chair.

"No thanks. It's awfully bland and boring especially wearing something like that everyday." I pointed to the black coat he was wearing. "You need to find an alternative wardrobe." I told him as I moved to sit against my headboard.

"You need to find an alternative personality." He narrowed his eyes a bit annoyed. "This one awfully tiring and annoying. Not to mention bland and moody." he stated. I narrowed my eyes and growled. I was just about to get up and punch him when Demyx walked in with dinner. He smiled at us as he brought in Axel's tray and set it on the desk by the window. I sighed. "Roxas is bringing yours." He smiled as he left. I nodded and watched Axel eat. I wanted to escape this place. I was so miserable. I would rather die then have to deal with this.

A few minutes later Roxas walked in with my tray, an assorted fruit salad and water. That was all I really wanted tonight. I wasn't as hungry for meat or anything else but fruit. I looked over at Axel and then to Roxas. I grabbed the collar of his coat.

"Hey, could you get me a red mid-long sleeve shirt with jean shorts?" I whispered.

"Uh…I don't know." He whispered back.

"Please?" I begged. "Just that and nothing else." I whispered as I looked over at Axel. Roxas gave in and nodded. I smiled. 'Thank you' I mouthed. He nodded.

I picked at my fruit salad accordingly. I ate my least favorites and saved the best ones for last, the strawberries, pieces of watermelon and grapes. When I finished my meal I put it over on top of Axel's tray. He finished before me and returned to his book. I crawled under my sheets and realized that my pillow was over by Axel. I groaned. I didn't want to get up but if I wanted my pillow I had to get up to retrieve it. I got up and grabbed it and looked at him. He didn't even look up from his book. It was probably his new way of ignoring me. I sighed and returned to under my covers and laid my head down on my pillow.

_I was in a good mood since Axel had not disturbed me at all this morning. I was humming a soft tune as I was showering. "Need help?" Axel asked. I poked my head out of my shower to see Axel standing there looking at me as he was unzipping his coat. "Axel!" I screamed. _

_Then suddenly I was dressed and falling through a hole with books, chairs and tiles on the walls. It was all awfully strange. I was falling down the hole when I landed in the middle of a room where there was a table and a peculiar bottle sat there. On the neck of the bottle it read 'drink me'. As I reached for it a heart blade appeared in my hand. I examined it closely and became really confused. As I put it down a giant chicken came and took it from me._

_I ran after the chicken and as it went through a doorway I crashed into the wall and it collapsed. I fell through and landed into a garden. As my eyes scanned my surroundings I saw Marluxia tending to flowers in a pink dress. My eyes widened as a half naked Vexen appeared and Marluxia practically attacked him, but in a loving way. I turned around and started to walk away when I bumped into Axel and he grabbed my chin and held it as his emerald eyes stared into mine. He smirked. "You know you want to." He said before he leaned in. _

I shot up quickly in my bed and looked around me. I was still in my room. I calmed down and saw that Axel wasn't around. I looked at the foot of my bed. There were the clothes I requested and a small note. I got up and read the note.

_Hey I got you some new undergarments too. I hope they are right and everything. You had no idea how scary it was to ask Larxene. At least she helped out. I will see you soon and I hoped you enjoyed the fruit salad with ground nuts! _

_Roxas. _

I sighed. The fruits and nuts must of given me that wacky dream. I grabbed my new clothing and underwear and went into my bathroom. I undressed and stepped into my shower. When I was finished and I stepped out and got into my new clothes I wiped down my mirror to look at my hair and my eyes trailed down to the shirt. It was a scoop and a v with buttons on each side of the v. My boobs were being showcased as the shirt clung to every curve. To make matters worse my bra was a push up bra. My voluptuous D (Yes they are real) chest was being showcased along with my legs. Damn…Larxene is already getting revenge. I brushed my hair and when I was finished I stepped out and put on my shoes.

Axel wasn't back yet. Maybe he thought that I was still sleeping. I poked my head out of my door as I looked both ways. No one in sight. I stepped outside and closed it as quietly as I could. When I looked right then left I heard foot steps coming from the right. I quickly went into the left direction. As I was jogging I ran into Demyx.

"Hey Alice where's-" I quickly covered his mouth.

"Shh! I…um…am…playing hide and seek with Axel. You never saw me." I told him as I took my hand away from his mouth. He nodded and I continued in the direction I was going in. As I was a good distance away I heard Axel's voice.

"Hey do you know where Alice is?" Axel asked. Then silence followed. I hope he shrugged. As I came into a hall I saw Roxas walking. "Roxas!" I exclaimed. He stopped and looked at me. I jogged towards him and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the clothes but I think you shouldn't go to Laraxene anymore." I laughed "Anyway could you take me to Twilight Town? Axel said it was alright." I lied. I hope he bought it. Roxas was my only way of escape.

"Well…are you sure Axel said it was alright?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay then." He said before he summoned a dark portal.

"Oh no you don't." Axel said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I sighed. I turned around and he brought his eyes to my almost exposed chest. I sighed "I'm up here." I told him as I motioned to my face. He grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me back to my room.

"All I want to do is go home." I told him as I slumped down on my bed.

"Too bad sweetheart." Axel said as he sat down. A tear fell. I was miserable here.

"What did I tell you about calling me sweetheart?" I snapped.

"Thought it suited you nicely." He teased. I glared at him as more tears started to fall. Roxas entered and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Misery." I whined him. He then looked at Axel.

"Xemnas wants to see you." He informed Axel. Axel got up and walked out of the room without a word. "Watch her." He called as he continued down the hallway. I listened to his foot steps fade as I looked at Roxas.

"Why are you miserable?" He asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I want to go home and I can't." I told him. I watched him as we sat in silence for a minute. It looked like he was thinking of what to say.

"Well you are needed here. For what? I'm not sure. Maybe when you go training tomorrow you will go to Twilight Town. Also you might just be able to go visit if Axel lets you. You just have to be patient. What do you like to do when you are upset?" He asked me. I looked at him. "Reading helps me escape the world, along with music." I told him. He nodded and got up.

"You promise not to leave?" He asked as he looked I me. I nodded. I laid down as I heard him leave.

A few minutes later I could hear Axel's voice. "Xemnas didn't need me." He shouted irritated. Then silence followed with some murmured whispers. Then Axel walked back into my room. "We have a library. Would you like to go to it?" He asked kindly. I looked up at him completely shocked. This was not the Axel that I have known for the past couple of days. I nodded and he looked at me. "Follow me." He said. I followed obediently through the twist and turns until our destination was met.

My mouth opened wide as I looked at the enormous library. I walked through the aisles and picked out three books, a romance , an adventure and a mystery novel. I sat down on the couch and started to read the adventure novel. There was silence for a while until Axel cleared his throat. I looked up from the book my eyes were rapidly scanning.

"You know you can take those to your room." He said. I folded the top corner of the adventure novel and got up with the three other books in hand. I started to walk out of the library and Axel quickly got up and followed behind me.

"You must be accompanied by one of the organization members. Got it memorized?" He said. I ignored him and continued on my way.

Once we reached my room I sat down and opened to where I left off in my book.

_There was Richard standing in-between the statue and Hanson, his arch enemy. He could either choose the prize and death, or freedom and his life. The choices were never simple. Hanson cackled. _"_I also have your girlfriend, Jane." He smiled. _

"_Jane? Let her go at once!" Richard shouted. _

"_Then leave the statue alone and leave. I will give her to you if you walk out of here now." Hanson told him. Richard looked at Hanson, he obviously didn't want Jane to die but if Hanson got his hands on that statue who knew what powers he would have. Richard scowled at Hanson. He walked up to him and grabbed his collar. _

"_Where is she?" He asked Hanson._

"_In the van, I hope you get to her quick though. You have four minutes left." Hanson laughed. _

"_Four minutes? What do you mean?" Richard asked. _

"_Until it detonates." He laughed. Richard let go of Hanson and quickly made his way through the cave until he reached the outside where the van was in his sights. He started running to it but when we was only a few feet away it exploded. He ducked under a rock and ran over to the remains of the van as the explosion had cooled down. _

"Jane!" I cried as I as horrified that she died and now Hanson had the idle.

"She is alive at Hanson's secret hide out." Zexion said as he entered the room and went over to Axel. I glared at him. He just gave some of the book away. I sighed. I continued to read as I tuned them out. "Oh and Hanson gets defeated and Jane and Richard get married later. There is a sequel and it's just the same chain of events." He told me before he left. I saw Axel smirk as he was trying to hold back his amusement. I gritted my teeth in anger as I set down the book and went to my other choices.

"I have to go talk to Zexion and Vexen about something. Don't run away." He said before he left me in my room. I got up and closed my door and got under my covers.

I picked up the romance novel. The title of it was _Undiscovered Lovers: Hidden among the shelves _I know the title is bad but it was good. I read it when I used to live in Twilight Town. It was about this librarian Diana and no one was really a suited match for her until this mysterious guy comes along and starts to woo her. I believe his name is Raymond, Ray for short. And Diana is kind of hidden behind her books and no one really gets to know her because they all think she is a bookworm. I was at the part where she was getting ready to go out with him for their tenth date, after a whole lot of wooing.

I opened up to the page I left off on and started to read.

_I was in the shower when I heard the doorbell rang. I quickly got out and went to the doorbell with just my bathrobe on covering my nudity. I opened my door to see Raymond. _

"_Hi Ray, I'm just going to finish showering." I told him as I stepped aside to let him in. He entered and looked me up and down as I shut the door and locked it. "Could I come with you?" He joked. I smiled at him as shook my head no. I walked back to my bathroom and continued my shower. I could hear him walking around my house. As I finished I stepped out and wrapped myself in my towel as I walked across my bedroom to my closet. I then heard Ray walk to my door and stop at the door frame. _

"_Yes?" I called as I picked out a red dress. I took the towel off as I proceeded to put on my underwear. I heard him walk to my closet. _

"_You look beautiful." He said as he leaned against the doorframe of my closet. _

"_Ray!" I exclaimed. _

"_What? It's like your in your swimsuit." He smiled. _

"_Get out." I pointed as I tried to cover myself. _

"_Why don't you ever want to be intimate? You have to have physical things in a relationship too." He said. _

"_Well, I'm not-" _

"_I'm not going to use you. I would of walked away from the start when you said good-bye. I'm not going to be like whoever hurt you." He said as he walked towards me and kissed me with so much passion. I dropped the dress I had in my hands and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled away and smiled. "You my darling, look beautiful." He said before he picked me up and gently put me down on the bed. _

_He climbed on top of me and started to kiss my neck. Small moans of pleasure started to escape my mouth. _

Oh god. This book was starting to get physical, and only after nine dates? I picked up this book thinking that there wasn't going to be any sex. I sighed. I couldn't help it I guess. The strange thing was that I wanted to continue and I was getting slightly aroused by this. I got up quickly and poked my head out of the door to make sure no one was coming. I felt a bit awkward that there was a romance novel in a place like this where there was mostly men. It was quite strange and creepy. I then closed it and returned to my bed and got under the covers. I continued reading to pass the time.

_He cupped my breasts and massaged them lightly. I could feel his member harden. My womanhood start to get wet as he grinded up against me. He took his hands away and unhooked my bra. _

By this point in the novel I just wanted to take a cold shower. I put the book down as I turned to the side of the bed and took off my shorts. I threw them in the bathroom and by that point I didn't hear Axel enter.

"Can I join?" He asked. I turned around and screamed as I attempted to get off of my bed but instead I was entangled in my sheets and I fell off. My face was beat red and I reached for my pillow and threw it at Axel.

"Get out you perv!" I yelled.

"Just thought that you maybe wanted some help." He shrugged as he sat down on the chair that was in the corner.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked him as I got up and had the sheets covering my lower body.

"Ever heard of a lock?" He asked. There was the Axel that I had seen before.

I grumbled and cursed under my breath as I walked over to the bathroom to take a shower I threw the sheets at his face but I was in the bathroom at that point so I wasn't sure if they made impact.

My face was still red and he won't let me forget this…ever.

As I exited the shower I put on my pjs and walked out to see that my bed was made and my books were on my nightstand. "Thanks." I grumbled.

"Anything for you sweetheart." He teased. I rolled my eyes not wanting to correct him because I was already tired. I just hope tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. The Bladed Heart

"Wake up!" I heard Axel say as I was being shook lightly. "You have to get up. We are going to do some training in Twilight Town." He added. My eyes immediately shot open as I looked at Axel. He stood up and looked irritated. I on the other hand was excited. I get to go to Twilight Town today. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the clothes I wore yesterday and jumped into the shower, not caring whether Axel was in my room or not.

I exited with my hair brushed and my clothes on while Axel had my shoes in this hand and gave them to me. I put them on and looked at him. "What are we doing today?" I asked him.

"I will be training you on how to use the heart blade." He told me. The heart blade was a weapon that appeared in my hands shortly after my kidnapping here. I questioned why I had it but Axel just shrugged it off and reported it to Saix. I think it has something to do why I was here.

I looked at him and he summoned a dark portal. He took my wrist and had me go through it. I followed him as he pulled me and we were in the square in Twilight Town in no time. I breathed in the familiar air and sighed. I was at my home, my second home. My first was on Destiny Islands with my brother, Daren, Riku, Kairi and some boy whom I don't remember. Then a memory came back.

"_Ally! You are so slow!" Daren laughed as he was running ahead of me. _

"_It's not that I'm slow! It's just that I have shorter legs than you!" I called back as I ran my hardest to past him. "Go Alice!" Riku cheered. I smiled as I crossed the finish line. I turned around and made a funny face at Daren. _

"_You win this time Ally, but next time I will win." He lightly pushed me as Kairi, Riku and the boy gathered around us. _

"_We'll see." I smiled. _

A small tear fell from missing my brother. I was actually trying to find a way to find him but being stuck with Axel was tough because I couldn't find a way to try to find him. I missed my brother and my friends. It sucked not being around him. I wiped the tear away and I looked at Axel who showed a small amount of concern. He turned away and continued walking. I followed him to the Tram common.

"Summon it." he said as he summoned his chakrams. I did as he ordered and then the heartless started to appear.

"Uh…" I said as I watched more and more of them appear.

"Well you have to hit them with it." He said as he started to fight them off. I looked at the heart blade. I gripped the handle with both hands and started swinging left and right hitting each one. It was actually quite easy. Then Axel started running to the hole in the tram common. I followed him with the heart blade resting on my shoulder. I followed him to the middle of the forest where more heartless appeared.

I was swinging my blade left and right and hearts were appearing as I killed each heartless. "What's happening?" I asked as I kept hitting each heartless. "What?" Axel asked as he turned to look at me. Then the rest disappeared. My heart blade disappeared and I looked at him as he made his chakrams disappear.

"You didn't see that?" I asked him. He shook his head no and started to laugh.

"You seeing things?" He asked. I glared at him. I started to head back to the tram common. I could hear him following behind me. "You want to see a nice view?" He asked me as we got back to the tram common.

"If your talking about my ass no." I told him bitterly.

"Not that kind of view, a breath-taking one." He corrected me.

"Sure?" I said a bit puzzled. He walked in front of me and I followed.

While we were walking the sun started to fade and Let's Groove Tonight could be heard faintly. I slowly walked away from Axel to where the music was coming from. I stood in front of The Zone. It was a club here that I wanted to visit but I never had a chance. "Hey! Don't run off like that!" Alex shouted. I turned around and looked at him and gave him a sorry smile. "Why'd you run off?" He asked as he stood in front of me and looked at the club behind me where the music could be heard more clearly. "I wanted to see where the music was coming from." I told him as I looked up at him. It looked like he was studying the club. I sighed. I was so upset that I wouldn't get a chance to go inside and dance.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A club called the Zone. I've been wanting to go visit it but I haven't gotten the chance and now I will never get the chance." I told him. He looked at me and was silent for a minute.

"Let's go." He said as he turned around. I followed as he took me to the top of the clock tower. "Wait here." He said as he left.

I watched him as I sat down. He went to go get something I think. I sighed. It broke my heart that I couldn't stay. I looked up and the view was breath taking. I didn't understand why I didn't discover this view while I was here.

"Here." Axel said as he handed me some sea-salt ice cream. He sat down and started to bite it. I looked down at the people that were gathered by the train station. I squinted when I saw someone with white hair. I looked closer to see that it was my friend Ari and holding her hand, her boyfriend. Now I knew Kory but I didn't know they were dating. I ate my ice-cream as I watched Ari and black haired boy (Kory) flirt. He seemed to get defensive when someone tried to touch her.

"What are you watching? Are you seeing the sunset?" Axel asked. I broke my gaze from the couple down below and looked at him.

"Sorry…I was people watching." I told him. Even though it was more like friend watching. He looked down below and I saw that the couple had left. He looked back up and continued to eat his ice cream.

"Why do you guys need me?" I asked him as I leaned back. I looked at him as the sun hit me. He shrugged as he started to chew on the popsicle stick.

"So how'd you find this?" I asked him. He looked me and smiled.

"It's a secret." He said. "Good place to fall in love huh?" He teased. I threw my stick at him.

"Go hit on some Twilight Town locals." I told him. I watched him get up and he started to walk to the stairs. I got up and followed him. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Taking you home. There is more training to be done." He said. I followed him down the steps and he opened a dark portal. He took my wrist but his grip wasn't as tight as it was before. I followed him as he took me back to Castle Oblivion. I went straight to bed having a dreamless sleep.

"Hey, Axel is going to leave without you!" I heard Roxas say. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see him sitting in the chair. "Twilight Town?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. "Hallow Bastion." Roxas answered. I frowned.

"Xemnas wants me to do recon there so I will be going with you guys. I picked up something for you too." Roxas said as he pointed to the clothes at the edge of the bed. It looked to be a navy blue long sleeve shirt and some boy workout shorts. I looked at Roxas and smiled. "Thanks!" I said as I went into my bathroom to shower and change.

As I appeared out of my bedroom Roxas was not in there nor Axel. He must of stepped out. I put on my shoes as I adjusted my knee-length shorts. I stepped out and looked at Axel and Roxas talking. "You look like a boy." Axel stated. So what if my shorts were boy workout shorts? They were comfy. "So? You look like a girl." I teased. Roxas tried to hold back his laughter as Axel opened a portal. He gently took my wrist and walked through the portal after Roxas did.

"So what are they doing here?" I asked him as we arrived and saw small signs of the restoration project.

"Looks like they are trying to restore it to the way it was." Roxas observed.

"What happened to it before?" I asked myself.

"Why don't you go ask." Axel suggested. I glared at him.

"I was asking myself." I told him.

"Then don't ask aloud." He said. I stuck my tongue out a him as I walked with Roxas. "Where are you going?" He asked. I shrugged.

Hallow Bastion looked to be a place that needed to be restored but what did it look like before? That was the only thing I really wanted to know. Voices could be heard coming towards us. I looked at Roxas and then Axel. Axel grabbed my hand and Roxas followed as we hid in a nearby alley.

"But Squall! Don't get mad, he was only trying to help." A female voice said. "Well he messed up. He will have to find a new place to go." The one said who I presumed was Squall. "You can't! He has no where to go! He doesn't have any family at all." The same female voice said. "It's because you like him! And so what? Maybe he will find it." Squall told her angrily.

"He's a good friend! And don't or I will tell Merlin." The female said. "He saved both of our lives!" She added. Squall sighed. "Fine." He said. I watched the two walk off.

"Someone wasn't happy." Axel said.

"Well she certainly cares about whoever they were talking about." I told him. "Let's get started with more training." I added. Axel lead the way while Roxas went off and did his own thing.

Once training was done Axel took me to Twilight town to eat sea-salt ice cream. Roxas was already there with three ice cream bars. I sat beside him as Axel sat on the other side. I took my ice cream and started to eat it. I tuned out Roxas's and Axel's conversation and watched the people below hoping that I could see Ari once again.

When I finished my ice cream I put the stick in my mouth and laid back. I closed my eyes and started to think about Daren. Daren was probably trying to find me too. We went to each other for everything. I just wish I could find him and be reunited. We were always together. I enjoyed living on Destiny Islands with him. He knew about the small crush I used to have on Riku. He never told Riku. Daren was also the kind of brother that could keep secrets and wouldn't hold them over your head even though sometimes he would threaten to tell Riku that I liked him but he never did. I don't think Axel realizes that I miss my brother and if he did he probably would get him just to shut me up.

If Daren ever met Axel I think they would fight more than Axel and I did. I could only imagine. With all of the training I have done today I was really tired. I don't think Axel would mind if I did fall asleep on the clock tower.

_I yawned as I could feel that I was on a soft surface. I nuzzled my head onto whatever it was resting on. My eyes slowly opened to see that I was resting on Axel. I screamed and fell back to see Axel's upper torso. His eyes swiftly opened and smiled at me. "Come back to bed sweetheart." He said. _

"_What did I tell you about calling me sweetheart?" I asked him. I looked down and I was just in my bra and underwear. I grabbed the sheets and covered myself. _

"_Did you forget or something?" He asked. _

"_Forget what?" I asked as I watched him move towards me. I backed away only to fall off of the bed with Axel trying to catch me. _

_I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in the room with the bottle that had the sign 'drink me' around it's neck. I went towards it and reached out to the bottle when Daren grabbed it and shook his finger at me. "Oh no you don't." He said. _

"_Why not then?" I asked him._

"_You know why." He told me. I tried to grab it but he held it away from me. I frowned and he just looked at me. "Axel said you can't." He added. _

"_Wait, how to you know Axel?" I asked but before I could get an answer I could see darkness engulf around me. _

"Daren!" I shouted as my eyes opened. I sat up and saw Axel look up from his book.

"This Daren kid, he your boyfriend?" He asked as he had a questionable look on his face to why I shouted a random name as I awoke.

"No, he's my twin brother." I told him and that was how Axel learned that I had a twin brother.


	4. The Princess of Hearts

"Alley Kat!" I screamed. I looked around me and sighed. I just hope Alice was safe. I then saw Yuffie. She must of watched me while I slept, but my intention was to only rest my eyes for five minutes. I guess those five minutes turned into a nap.

"I talked to Leon." She stated. "Oh yeah, what did he say?" I asked curious of what he said due to my heroic idiocy."He said you could stay." She smiled.

"That's a relief." I sighed. At least I could stay due to Yuffie's incessant pleading.

What happened was heartless were attacking Leon and Yuffie while they were putting up a tower so I intervened. Due to my intervening I destroyed the tower. It was a smaller tower than the one that is going to be put up but it got destroyed. It was suppose to help us in restoring Hallow Bastion to what it once was.

"Just stay out of his way for awhile." She informed me.

I nodded as I sat on the edge of the bed and hung my head."Another dream about her?" Yuffie asked changing the subject. I looked at her and simply nodded.I told Yuffie about my dreams about Alice. I missed her and I hoped that she was still alive. All the dreams I have been having lately were weird and somehow I felt like they meant something. I just didn't know what. "What was it about?" She asked me.

"I saw her getting kidnapped by some guy with red spikey hair. Then I fell down this hole and saw her going to drink this drink that said "Drink Me" around the neck of the bottle. I told her not to because she didn't know what it was. She told me that she had to because she 'was Alice' and I repeatedly asked what she meant but she never told me. Then I woke up." I explained to her.

"What does she look like?" She questioned. "Long brown curly hair, emerald green eyes and by now, she's about 5'4. Why?" I questioned.

"Remembered when the princesses were captured?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, Alice is one of the seven princesses but she is blonde with blue eyes. Maybe your sister is the alternative princess to the real princess." Yuffie continued."What do you mean alternative?" I asked her.

"There was this story that I heard when I was younger that to every princess there was an alternative one but the most powerful princess is the Princess of Hearts. She is the only princess that is mentioned to be actually real. You see there was this legend that the Princess of Hearts would help save all the worlds and bring peace to them but an evil power would take her to have her help them but them she would defy them and leave to help save the worlds." Yuffie explained.

"So are you saying that my sister could be the Princess of Hearts?" I asked. "It is possible, you see Alice lives in Wonderland where the Queen of Hearts is and it's said that Alice's alternate is the Princess of Hearts. You should go tell Merlin. He is at his house. I'll go tell Leon." Yuffie told me before she left.

I got up after she left and I made sure I had my sword with me. I ran as fast as I could to Merlin's house. When I reached there I burst open the door and tried to catch my breath.

"Daren are you alright?" Aerith asked me. "Yeah…I…just need to catch my breath." I huffed. Cid turned around and looked at me as he rolled his eyes. Cid was always poking fun at me, but in the older brother kind of way.

"What made you come here in such a rush?" Merlin asked me. "Yuffie and I were talking about my sister, Alice and she said that Alice might be the Princess of Hearts." I told them. "The Princess of Hearts?" Merlin asked. I nodded. "I haven't heard of that name in ages. Could your sister be the Princess of hearts? If it is correct then we must find her soon. If she stays in the hands of evil for much longer then we could all be doomed." Merlin informed us. "So what are we to do?" I asked him. "Keep a look out for a girl with a bladed heart. She will never be alone though. In the stories I have heard and read, it says that she is always with someone, when in the hands of evil. So keep a look out for a girl and a person. I will have Yuffie and you do rounds around Hallow Bastion since your sister may respond to you happily. I will go tell Yuffie while you help Cid and Aerith out." Merlin instructed as he teleported out and to where ever Yuffie was.

I walked over to Cid and Aerith. Cid looked at me and smirked. "You get to work with Yuffie, loverboy. Isn't that neat?" He smugly joked. "So, she's a good friend." I retorted. "Mhm" Cid hummed as he turned back to the computer.

I sighed as I watched him intently hoping that Alice would show up soon.


	5. A Mysterious Captor

Things aren't as bad as Axel now lets me hang out with Deymx in his room (we had become close friends fast, along with Roxas). The dreams don't stop though. Always at the end is that bottle with "drink me" around it's neck. Something always comes up before I drink it though.

"Demyx, do you remember anything before you turned into a nobody?" I asked him as I was laying across his bed.  
>"I do remember some things, like a little girl." He told me as he plopped down on the bed.<br>"Do you remember what she looks like?" I asked him.  
>"No." He frowned as he looked to me. I furrowed my brows before Axel walked in,<br>"Come on, you need to get some rest. We are training tomorrow." He leaned against the doorway.  
>"You have such bad timing." I sighed before looking to Demyx, "Maybe we can find the girl you once saw." I smiled at him as I got up. I hugged him as he sat up.<br>"Bye Demyx." I smiled as I then proceeded to my room.

"What was your name before you came here?" I asked Axel as I looked to him.  
>"What does it matter? I'm here and my name is Axel." He looked to me before opening the door to my room.<br>"I want to know. It's puzzling." I told him as I grabbed a different pair of pjs.  
>"Get to bed." He gestured to my bed before leaving.<p>

I let out a sigh as Axel was becoming difficult. If I was going to stay here then I should have the right to know the names of the people the nobodies once were. I got dressed in my pjs and trudged into my bed where I knew another dream would be waiting to come out.

"Babe, are you sure your brother is cool with this?" I heard Axel ask as he brought in a box.  
>"Don't call me that." I glared at him before he had a concerned look on his face,"Then what do you want me to call you?" He asked.<br>"Alice, that's my name." I crossed my arms.  
>"No, your name is Alyx, Babe." He looked at me. I then ran out past him as I saw Daren run into an open field. It was dark and grey outside, I turned to see Laraxene staring at me intently before lightening struck my body and I saw the bottle as I new that this point it would save me. The pain got worse as I stepped closer to it.<br>"Time to die." I looked up as I saw a clown and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Alice what's wrong?" I heard Roxas ask. My eyes shot open as I looked to him, in tears.  
>"I couldn't reach the bottle and I died." I cried as I ran into his arms for the comfort that I needed. I didn't care if they didn't have hearts but I needed the fake comfort that Roxas or Demyx could provide.<br>"Everything is fine. Do you want to go sleep with me or Demyx?" He asked.  
>"Can I sleep with Demyx?" I asked as he nodded. To me sleeping with Roxas kind if felt weird because as closer as I got to him, it felt like I've known him for years. Sleeping with someone like that I mean was no problem but the feeling I had was that he belonged with someone else. I shook that feeling as best as I could before we started walking to Demyx's room. Roxas opened the door and I looked to see Demyx laying in bed with only half of the covers on him.<p>

He was also shirtless, something that I was okay with. When I lived in Twilight Town I had a boyfriend for a while and we would sleep over each others house and he usually would sleep shirtless.

I turned to Roxas before I gave him a hug goodnight. I quietly made my way over to Demyx's bed and slowly got under the covers before fixing the covers for his side. I felt him stir a bit then he wrapped his arm around my waist, like I was his teddy bear to cuddle with. I didn't mind, I felt safe with my friend. I slowly went back to sleep having a dreamless and better slumber.

"So you'll sleep with water boy but you won't sleep with me?" I heard Axel ask. I opened my eyes and looked to him and then to Demyx who was waking up as well.  
>"I had a bad dream so I came to sleep with Demyx." I sent a harsh glare his way as he assumed that I had sex with him.<br>"Well, you need to get ready, we are going to the Olympus Coliseum." He looked to me. I sighed as I got up and stretched.  
>"Thanks for not kicking me out of your bed." I smiled at Demyx before taking my leave back to my room. I could hear Axel's footsteps behind me.<br>"Why won't you tell me your name from before? You already know my name." I crossed my arms as I stopped and looked at him.  
>"I don't remember it." He shrugged nonchalantly. I knew that was a lie off the bat. I let out a frustrated sigh as I looked to him, "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.<br>"Seeing how well your recon skills are." He looked to me before I quickly hopped in the shower and changed.  
>"Let's go." I looked to him before he grabbed my wrist and brought me through the dark portal.<p>

When we entered I felt colder than I was before. I brought my hands to my arms to warm myself up. To my surprise I was wearing a cloth that covered my boobs, that had a straight cloth that went down and covered my lower privates.  
>"Axel, what the hell am I wearing?" I angrily asked him.<br>"How am I supposed to know?" He asked.  
>"You brought me here, so you must know what's going on." I crossed my arms, "Give me your jacket." I reached out and tried to take it from him but no avail as he pushed me away.<br>"I couldn't help but hear the you and your loverboy in the middle of a quarrel?" A women with red hair in a ponytail wearing a purple toga asked.

"No, I was asking him for his clothes since I am lacking them." I looked to her.  
>"We have spares in the Coliseum. If you'll follow me." She said as she started to walk towards the building.<p>

"Just excuse the damage, Wonderboy was fighting off Hades." She said as she gestured to the state it was in.  
>"Who is Hades?" I asked her.<br>"God of the Underworld. Did you travel here from another city?" She asked.  
>"Yes. Somewhere far away. What is this Hades searching for?" I asked as I looked to Axel, who was looking around.<br>"Something Wonderboy knows about. Some kind of power." She said nonchalantly. The woman picked up a different toga that wasn't as revealing as this. "You can change in there." She pointed.  
>"Thanks uh..." I started<p>

"Megera, but my friends call me Meg." She introduced.  
>"Thanks Meg." I smiled before going behind the curtain to change.<p>

Though, after I changed someone put their hand on my mouth. My eyes widened as I started to panic with who had their hand over my mouth. And what did they want with me.

**A/N: So this might be the last chapter unless people actually start to like this. Or would you like a revamp with a better plot but same characters with minor adjustments? Review or PM to let me know.**


End file.
